A Walk
by Frodo's sister
Summary: Sam has been courting Rosie for a while. He takes Rosie for a walk to the Lake where they have a picnic and begin to fall in love. There is nothing immoral in this story. Constructive critism instead of flames please. I made some improvements to this story. Thank you Dreamflower for giving me the ideas to improve this story.


A Walk

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. Tolkien does, and New Line Cinema owns the movies.

This story takes place a few years before the quest.

Rosie was in her bedroom in front of her mirror, brushing her long curly red hair. She did long strokes with her hairbrush making sure her hair was free of debris (loose little hair) and knots. Twice her hair brush got caught in knots and she had to pull her hair a little to get it out. She gave her hair another stroke of the brush when she heard a knock on the door.

"Can you get the door Tom?"

Tom opened the front door. In front of him stood Sam who was wearing a pair of brown breeches, and a plain cotton shirt. He was holding a bouquet of lilies, lilacs, hyacinths, tulips and daffodils in his right hand and a large bag in his left hand.

"Hello Tom, is Rosie here?" Sam asked.

"Sam's here!" Tom yelled to Rosie.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Rosie called.

"Come on in," said Tom.

Sam walked into the house and followed Tom to the parlor. They sat down on the couch and waited for Rosie.

"Where are you going tonight?" Tom asked Sam.

"We are going to take a walk," Sam answered. "It's a nice night out."

"Where?" Tom asked

"We are going to walk to the lake."

"What are you going to do there? Are you going to go fishing?"

"We are going to have a little picnic there."

At that moment Rosie came out the door. She was wearing a green dress that matched her lovely green eyes and brought out her autumn looking face. She was also wearing ribbons in her hair. She looked stunning to Sam.

"I'm ready to go she said."

"These are for you," Sam said while he handed Rosie the bouquet.

Rosie sniffed the flowers. The lilies and the lilacs had particular sweet scents.

"These are beautiful," she said to Sam; you do have a way with color and variety."

"Thank you," Sam said humbly. "I wish I can give you something better."

"Don't be so modest Sam; these flowers are lovely. I couldn't ask for a better present."

Sam blushed.

"I'll put these in water and then we can go."

Rosie walked out of the room, and a few minutes later walked back in with a picnic basket in her hands.

"So long Tom," they said.

They walked out the door holding hands.

It was a cool spring evening outside, and the night sky was dotted with bright little stars. There was also a crescent moon. On their way to the woods they passed many hobbit holes with lit candles inside. There were also birds filling the air with music, and they saw sheep and cows in the pens. They past gardens filled with lilacs, tulips, and hyacinths, lilies, and daffodils.

Rosie stopped for a minute to look at the lilies and the daffodils.

"Look at those flowers Sam; aren't they beautiful?" said Rosie.

"They are lovely," Sam said while he bent down a little to take a close them.

"I love lilies and daffodils," said Rosie.

Sam walked a few feet away where the tulips growing.

"These are my favorites," said Sam.

Rosie walked to the flowers and admired them too.

After they studied the flowers for a few minutes, they continued to walk and enjoy the scenery around them. Soon they came upon Bag End. The flower garden surpassed the beauty of other gardens. There were more variety of flowers including tulips, (which were Frodo's favorites) primroses, and lilacs than any other garden in Hobbiton. The Gamgees love for gardening special attentions to each flower made Frodo's garden look spectacular.

They stopped for a minute to admire the huge flower garden. Frodo saw them through his window and waved at them, they waved back at him and continued on their way to the woods.

"What do you have in that picnic basket Rosie?"

"Sandwiches, water, mushrooms, and blue berry pie."

"I'm hungry already," said Sam.

"You'll have to wait till we get to the lake and set up the picnic," said Rosie.

A few minutes later they entered the woods. The trees covered the stars and the crescent moon making the sky look darker than it really was, but Sam visited the lake so many times that he knew where it was and the darkness did not make it any harder for him to find it.

"I wonder what kind of animals we will encounter in these woods," said Sam.

They heard hooting from the owls in the woods.

Sam looked up and saw an owl in the woods. The owl was looking at them with its large round eyes. He pointed at the owl and Rosie also looked up at it.

They walked a little further and saw a doe leaping across the area.

"Look at that deer, Sam," said Rosie.

"I love deer; they are such beautiful and graceful animals, almost as beautiful as ponies."

They walked a few feet more and saw a rabbit struggling to free itself from the vine, but the more it struggled the more entangled it got.

"That poor rabbit," said Rosie.

Sam frowned because he felt sorry for the rabbit.

"I'll go and free it," said Sam.

He approached the rabbit slowly so as not to frighten it. He knelt towards the rabbit and began to untangle the vines, but the frightened rabbit struggled even more frantically making it harder for Sam to untangle it.

"Calm down, little fellow; Sam's not going to hurt you," he said.

The rabbit continued to struggle.

"Rosie, can you hold it down while I try to free it?"

Rosie knelt down and held the rabbit down. She petted it to help calm the frightened rabbit.

"It's ok bunny, we are not going to hurt you; we are going to free you," she said soothingly.

Sam concentrated on the knots. He pulled at them until they became loose. As soon as he untangled the vines Rosie let go of the rabbit, and it scampered far away.

They saw more rabbits hopping in the woods. Few of them were eating grass.

They walked a few feet more and saw some squirrels in the trees. The squirrels were gathering nuts, and chattering. One of them threw a nut and hit Sam on top of his head with it.

"Hey stop that!" Sam yelled at the squirrels on the tree.

The squirrels responded by chattering even louder.

A few minutes later they came upon a clearing. There was tall grass dotted with lots of wild flowers in the area including asters, bellflowers, geraniums, anemones, blue bells, and honey suckles. In front of them was a lake with clear dark water. The crescent moon showed its reflection in the water, and there were many mallard ducks swimming in the water. A few trees were standing near the lake showing their reflections in the water.

"Let's set up the picnic here," Sam said to Rosie.

Sam took the blanket out of the bag and laid it on the ground. Then they sat on the blanket and Rosie took out the sandwiches, bowl of mushrooms, and two canteens out of her picnic basket. Sam took his potato salad out of the bag. They began to eat the food.

"This is delicious," Sam said after he took a bite out of the roast beef sandwich.

Rosie put a spoonful of the potato salad in her mouth.

"This is superb," Sam she said. "I have never tasted potato salad so good before."

Sam blushed.

"What did you add to it?"

"Parsley, sage, onions, and other herbs and seasonings."

"You are a fine cook," said Rosie.

"Not as fine as you are my love," said Sam.

When they finished eating the food Rosie took out her blue berry pie. The pie was filled with so many blue berries that the pie crust could barely contain it. She cut a piece of pie and gave it to Sam.

Sam plunged the fork into the pie and when he brought it to his mouth he tasted light flaky sort of sweet crust, and the juicy berries.

"This is good Rosie."

When they finished eating they sat on the blanket side by side with their arms around each other, and watched the crescent moon show its reflection in the water, and the ducks swimming in it.

"I love watching those ducks glide in the water," said Rosie. "They are so graceful."

"I love watching them too," said Sam.

One of the ducks dived into the water to catch some fish and water insects.

"How is your mother?" Sam asked.

"She is doing fine?" Rosie answered. "She was busy sewing some clothes today."

"Must be a tiring chore," said Sam.

"She loves sewing and embroidering. She makes fine clothes."

"Do you sew Rosie?"

"I do, but not as good as my mother. She made this dress for me."

"It's a lovely dress," said Sam.

"Thank you said Rosie."

"I see that Frodo's gardens are coming along really nice. You have a way with flowers," said Rosie.

"Thank you."

"How are the vegetable coming along?" she asked.

"They are coming along fine. The peas and potatoes are starting the peak from the ground though the potatoes aren't ripped yet."

A mother duck entered the lake followed by her offspring. A doe and her fawn also approached the lake on the other side and lowered their heads to sip the water.

"How's Frodo? Is he feeling any better?"

"He is feeling much better. He got over his fever yesterday."

"He does look a little better. I am glad that you take good care of him."

"I am too," said Sam. "He is a good master."

"And friend," added Rosie.

"What do you think he is doing now?" Rosie asked.

"Probably staying inside and reading his books," said Sam. "He really loves those books."

"How is your Gaffer?"asked Rosie.

"He is doing well," Sam answered. "He went to the Ivy Bush today, and ate lunch there."

Sam looked up at the night sky.

"Look at the stars," said Sam. "See how beautiful they are."

Rosie looked up and saw groups of stars forming pictures in the sky.

"I love how they light up the dark sky and make it look beautiful," said Rosie.

Sam pointed to the stars towards the left that are shaped to form a picture of a man with a sword. "Do you see those stars?"

Rosie nodded her head.

"That's the Swordsman of the sky."

"I didn't know that you knew about the stars," she said.

"I don't know much about them, only what Mr. Bilbo taught me. The swordsman of the sky actually has a story to it."

"Will you tell me the story Sam?"

"A long time ago when middle earth was newly created Elbereth and Yavana created two trees filled with lights..."

Rosie was absorbed in the story because it was interesting.

"The stars in the sky reminds the vala of the two trees. The End."

"That was a lovely story, Sam."

Sam and Rosie looked at each other and were mesmerized by each other. They were enjoying each others company.

_She is the most beautiful hobbit lass I have ever seen. Her lovely red hair makes her face look so beautiful, and that dress brings out her eyes. She is even more beautiful then those snobby hobbit ladies, and sweeter too. She doesn't look her nose down at people like they do. She is not into fancy dresses and jewels; she is down too earth. She likes animals and plant, and she is kind to her neighbors. She helps the elderly widow Primrose Grub . I saw her carry a bowl of bread cheese and eggs to her hole. She helps me take care of Frodo and is a fine cook. I have never met any hobbit lasses like her before. She is the only one for me_, thought Sam.

_Sam is the most wonderful hobbit lad I have ever met. He is not full of himself like so many hobbit lads I have encountered at the bar. He is humble. I like that, but I wish he would see himself as a more worthy hobbit because he is better than he thinks he is. He is gentle to animals, plants, and other hobbits. He takes good care of his Gaffer and frodo and Frodo's garden, and he is a fine cook, finer than I am though he doesn't believe that. He is also handsome and strong. I like how his curly auburn hair brings out his green eyes. I have never met any hobbit lads like him before. He is the only one for me, _thought Rosie.

They threw their arms around each other and kissed each other.

The kiss lasted only for a few seconds but it was wonderful. They can still feel the taste of the kiss in their minds.

They put their arms around each other again and continued to watch the lake.

The next day Sam was sitting in the parlor in bag end eating lunch with Frodo.

"So how was your evening with Rosie?"

"It was great," said Sam. "I took her to a lake and we had a picnic there. She made a delicious blue berry pie."

"I love blue berries," said Frodo.

The End.


End file.
